The arranged marriage
by WillieF19
Summary: Danzo calls a meeting with the council and reveals Naruto's heritage. He also wants some things to be passed that could turn out good or bad for Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka sensei said with dramatic pauses between each name resulting in cheering from Naruto and groaning from Sakura and then the opposite after Sasuke's name was called.

"Sensei why do I have to be on a team with someone I don't like?" Naruto asked. Sakura would have retorted to Naruto's outburst, but he didn't insult Sasuke and his outburst could result in her getting a better teammate.

"Because Naruto, the teams need to be evened out. We put the top two students with the worse, but that's only test wise. I have different thoughts on who the top two and the worst student is, but I'll keep that to myself." Iruka explained

Team 7 was shocked at what Iruka meant by that, but he wasn't going to say anything else about that.

Iruka continued on with the rest of the teams. Team 8 was Kiba, Shino, and Hinata under Kurenai. Team 10 was the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio under Asuma.

**_Hours later on the roof_**

Team 7 was still slightly pissed that their sensei was late to pick them up. Sasuke also had additional thoughts about Kakashi's entrance.

_How could a Jounin fall for such a idiotic prank? Maybe he knew it was coming and decided to humor Naruto. That has to be the explanation, no one can reach Jounin rank and not be good,_ Sasuke thought as he stared at his sensei

"Now how about we introduce ourselves. I want your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said

"How bout you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have likes and dislikes. My hobbies are really none of your concern. I don't really have a dream for the future." Kakashi said

_I like master Jiraiya's icha icha series, I dislike scum. My hobbies are reading. My dreams are to help you all acheive your dreams,_ Kakashi thought

_We only learned his name,_ Team 7 thought

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like... I mean the person I like(looks at Sasuke and giggles.) My dream is(looks at Sasuke and giigles)." Sakura said

"And you dislike?" Kakashi asked

"Ino-pig!" Sakura said. She would have thrown in Naruto, but he didn't irritate her not once today even if she acted like she was irritated by Naruto's prank on their sensei.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things, but I don't see how that matters since I don't really like anything. My dream is more of an ambition because I plan to make it a reality. I plan to revive my clan and to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said

_Sasuke's so cool,_ Sakura thought

_I hope he doesn't mean me,_ Naruto thought

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and I dislike vegetables. My hobbies are training and eating different flavors of Ramen. My dream is to be hokage, so people can stop disrespcting me." Naruto said

_If you stop doing so many pranks people wouldn't disrespect you,_ Sakura and Sasuke thought

"Alright now that that's finish. Tommorrow is the real Genin exam. The first one was to cut down the ones who had no chance of passing this test. Out of the 27 students that graduated only 9 will become Genin. This test has a 66% failure rate. I need you to meet me at training ground 7 at 7 AM. I would advise against breakfast because you'll puke if you eat." kakashi said quickly before the Genin could complain. When the info sunk in Kakashi body flickered away.

Team 7 were all distraught, but Naruto was the only one verbal about it. Sasuke had thoughts about being deprived the chance at getting stronger by failing this test. Sakura had thoughts of being separated from her Sasuke-kun if she failed. Naruto was verbally mad that he went through so much effort to pass the first test to find out he had a new test with such a high failure rate.

When Naruto calmed down they all departed.

**_The next day _**

Team 7 met in the training grounds and something felt off to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Why don't you look tired and hungry like us Naruto?" Sakura asked

"I ate a bigger than normal dinner last night, went to sleep two hours earlier than I normally do, and had a snack halfway throught the night. Besides sensei advised to not eat breakfast or we'd puke, he never ordered us not to." Naruto said

"I figured that too, but I don't eat much anyway. I had an apple before I left the house." Sakura said

"I'm not a morning person, so I woke up literally five minutes ago and didn't have time for breakfast." Sasuke said

_**Three hours later**_

"Hey. Ready for the test?" Kakashi asked as he approached

Sasuke figured Kakashi would be late again so the team weren't suprised at Kakashi's late arrival. They just nodded.

"The objective is for you to take these bells. If you don't get a bell you fail and return to the academy." Kakashi said

"Sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura said

"I know. That means one of you will fail regardless. Come at me with the intent to kill or you'll never get a bell." Kakashi said

As soon as he finished Naruto reached for a kunai. A second later Kakashi was behind Naruto holding his arm, kunai still firm in his grasp, behind his head.

"I didn't even say start, but I am starting to like you guys." Kakashi said

_wow,_ Sakura thought

_I was right to not underestimate him. This is the skill of a Jounin. He was probably holding back too,_ Sasuke thought as he smirked at the things this Jounin could teach him.

"Begin!" Kakashi said as he released Naruto and the team fled to find cover in the forest.

_**Council chambers**_

"What did you call this meeting for Danzo?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage asked

"I want to discuss young Naruto." Danzo said as he glanced at the other members of the council. His eyes passed the empty Uchiha clan head seat which would belong to Sasuke when he was older, Tsume Inzuka, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, and the hokage himself.

"What about him?" Hiruzen asked

"After seeing the ability of both his parents, I believe that Naruto will be a better weapon, or shinobi as they are publically refered, if he is goven what he wants." Danzo said

"I thought Naruto was an orphan." Tsume said

"What do you mean what he wants?" Hiashi asked

"Naruto's parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Danzo said as everyone looked shocked.

"How did you find out? That was a closely guarded secret." Hiruzen asked

"A poorly guarder secret to most. It may not have been public knowledge, but people were able to see that Kushina and Minato were dating ever since the academy. He takes after his mother in personality and his father in looks. Anyone paying attention could have realized who his parents were. Unfortunately too many people are blinded by their hate for Kyuubi that they don't try to see." Danzo said and his voice sounded slightly sad.

"Why were we no of us informed lord hokage of Naruto's parentage?" Hiashi asked

"As we all know Minato is a hero here, but we should also see that he is hated in Iwa and seen as a threat in Kumo. That gives Naruto many enemies if they learn this. I kept it a secret from all who didn't know. Other than myself the only ones that know are Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune. I only did it to protect Naruto." Hiruzen said

The rest of the council all nodded in agreement.

"You never answered my question though Danzo. What does he want?" Hiashi retated his question.

"Naruto has a crush on his teammate Sakura Haruno, he wishes to be hokage to get people to stop disrespecting him, and he wants to be strong. I'm not saying give him the title. I'm just saying give him the means to acheive his goals. I motion for at least team 7 if not Naruto's generation including Team Gai learn of Naruto's burden and parentage, also I motion for an arranged marriage between Naruto and Sakura. These factors will increase Naruto's loyalty to the village, hopefully give him friends who he doesn't have to hide things from, and an increased drive to be hokage." Danzo said

Before Hiruzen could make any retort Hiashi spoke. "All in favor of this motion say Aye." Hiashi said

"Aye!" Was heard by all, but Sarutobi.

"I guess I know when I'm beaten. I just hope this turns out for the best. Aye." Hiruzen said with a smile on his face.

_**With Team 7**_

"You pass." kakashi said as he threw a kunai to Naruto's tied up position. He explained to them the true meaning of the test.

"In the ninja world those that disobey orders are scum, that's true, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi said as team 7 allowed the information to sink in.

A messenger hawk flew to Kakashi who removed the note and then burned it after reading it.

"You will meet me at the academy tomorrow, room 301." Kakashi said as he eye smiled and poofed away.

_**The next day room 301**_

Team 7 entered the room to see Teams 8 and 10 along with their sensei, Kakashi sensei, as well as another team and their sensei.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Come sit Naruto." Hiruzen said

Team 7 sat and waited.

"Today I have some information to tell you all that will be shocking. Listen to everything I say before you speak, that means you Naruto." Hiruzen said as Naruto and the others nodded.

"During the battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, Madara controlled the Kyuubi and used him to aid in his fight. That all changed when Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki helped and sealed the Kyuubi inside of her. Her assistance allowed Hashirama to take advantage of the battle and defeat Madara. Mito became what is known as a Jinchuriki. A Jinchuriki is a human that holds a tailed beast within their body. Kyuubi is the nine tailed beast and strongest of them all. Mito remained a Jinchuriki for the rest of her life. When she knew that she didn't have much more time left alive, she made a request that a member of her clan, the Uzumaki clan, would be sent to replace her as Jinchuriki. Her replacement was Kushina Uzumaki who came to Konoha and immediately joined the academy. She became a ninja of Konoha and soon after took over as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Kushina, who has been dating one man since the academy, secretly married that man who later became the fourth hokage. 12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked. A masked man, that we believe to be Uchiha because he controlled the Kyuubi, interrupted Kushina's preganancy with Naruto. He removed the Kyuubi and faced Minato one on one. Minato believes he was holding back though. Minato returned to face down Kyuubi and made the only choice. Kushina was too weak to become a Jinchuriki again and the jutsu he planned to use wouldn't work if he used himself. He used the reaper death seal, a seal that takes his life as well, to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto and as a result it also orphaned Naruto because Kushina died as well. Any of the people who could have adopted Naruto were unable to because it would draw attention to Naruto. Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather had a spy system to run and it was for the best that Naruto didn't grow up on the road. Kakashi had joined anbu and being one of Minato's student would have only drawn attention to Naruto. I would have, but I had to retake my position as hokage and would have been too busy to give Naruto the attention he deserved." Hiruzen finished as everyone was looking at Naruto. People were often glancing at Naruto at the mention of an Uzumaki marrying the first hokage. Upon hearing of an Uzumaki marrying the fourth some of the more perceptive ones like Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and the Jounin sensei minus Kakashi who already knew started to piece together that Naruto was the fourth's son.

Slowly they all walked to Naruto.

"I'm Neji Hyuga.I also understand the feeling of being branded with a seal that supposedly defines who you are." Neji said as he removed his forehead protector. "This marks me as a member of the side branch of the Hyuga clan. It's purpose is to destroy my bloodline if I die, but it also has the ability to inflict pain upon me from a single handseal from a member of the main house of the Hyuga." Neji said

"I'm Tenten. I know a liitle about seals. I know that if you seal a kunai in a scroll it doesn't make the scroll a kunai. I can see the difference between you and Kyuubi." Tenten said

"I am Rock Lee. I have seen you before and now hearing about your burden, I'm proud to call you a comrade because you aren't letting it get you down. I also have a burden. I am unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. I make up for it by training very hard in taijutsu." Lee said

"You're still Naruto and we don't see you any differently." Shikamaru said as Ino and Choji nodded.

"You're still the same loser you were in the academy, and one of my closest friends." Kiba said

"You're still Naruto-kun to me." Hinata said timidly

Shino just agreed with his teammates.

"So you've been alone all your life huh? That means we can understand each other better than most. I've been alone since my brother murdered my clan. We both know the feeling of being alone. I accept you Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuriki and all." Sasuke said as he reached out his hand for Naruto

"Yeah!" Sakura said in agreement as Naruto shook Sasuke's hand

"I'm glad you all feel that way. Now I need all but team 7 to leave." Hiruzen said as the others left the room to continue their day.

"What's left to be said old man?" Naruto asked

"My former teammate Danzo, who is also one of my advisors called for a meeting yesterday. It was his idea for this to happen while me and the council agreed. There was one other thing that he asked for. he asked for an arranged marriage between Naruto and Sakura." Hiruzen said as team 7, including Kakashi looked shocked.

"But..." Sakura and Naruto started

"There is no stopping this marriage unless one of you dies. The marriage has been made official and will take place immediately after the upcoming Chunin exams which you have to participate." Hiruzen said

"Are you sure they're ready lord hokage?" Kakashi asked

"I'm not, but thats why it's your job to train them until they are ready." Hiruzen said

"I'm willing to call off all but one mission before the exams. You train them for awhile, they undertake a C rank mission, and then return to training until the exams." Hiruzen said

"It will be done. Let's head to training ground 7 team." Kakashi said as he led his team out. Although they weren't complaining Team 7 was thinking alot about this arranged marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**I**_** don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Team 7 arrived at their training ground. Naruto and Sakura were still shocked about the information they just received. Sakura was more than fine with him holding the kyuubi and being the son of the fourth hokage, but she liked Sasuke. She wouldn't take it out on Naruto because he didn't ask for this, but it was still difficult for her. Naruto on the other hand was torn. He wanted to be with Sakura, but not if it meant forcing her into a marriage that she didn't want.

Before Kakashi could speak to his team a figure appeared in the treeline. Kakashi recognized him as Danzo and made no move to stop his approach to his team.

"Hello Kakashi, team 7." Danzo said as he got closer.

"Team this is Danzo. The one who made everything that just occured possible." Kakashi said. He didn't know how he felt about this situation. He just hoped above all else that it didn't hurt the team's ability to function as a team.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you do all this?" Naruto asked with no amount of emotion showing on his face as his eyes were hidden by his eyes.

"I'm going to be very honest with you Naruto, I did it for Konoha. I hold no ill intent towards you. I do hold a lot of respect for you to have a life like yours and still want the best for the village. You remind me of Hiruzen. Seeing your parents' ability I wanted to make you into a strong shinobi for the village. I normally employ people and put them through training to remove all emotion, but I know that will only weaken you. By doing all I have done you have a small group of friends in your generation who you don't have to keep secrets from, a task that will only strengthen your bonds. Your feelings for Sakura may just be a simple crush now, but it would be a waste of time to wait and see if you find another that returns your feelings. I also planned to give you the ability to acheive your hokage dream, if not be a strong Jounin rivaling the hokage." Danzo finished

Kakashi was shocked at his words. He always thought that Danzo, from a third person view since he didn't know the man personally, was cold and emotionless who only saw shinobi as tools for the kage to wield like a kunai.

"Thanks Danzo. I know you didn't do this for me, but you're one of the first to do something to me that had no negative intent (AN: Naruto knows nothing of Sarutobi's law of keeping the younger generation from knowing of Naruto's burden or preventing the adults who knew of Naruto's from speaking of Naruto's burden under penalty of death. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune has not seen Naruto since he was a baby. Kakashi has been in anbu for the most part while Naruto was a child and he tried becoming a Jounin sensei since Naruto joined the academy, but he has fortunately been unsuccessful until Naruto's team)" Naruto said

"Your welcome Naruto. Now to the other point in me coming. My employees have created a pill that will help Sasuke and Sakura in their quest to get stronger for the Chunin Exams." Danzo said

"Why them, why not Naruto as well?" Kakashi asked before team could voice the same words.

"The item in question will only make Naruto getting stronger a lot harder. The pill that was developed will increase their chakra reserves to Jounin level. Naruto already has kage level chakra reserves and increasing those reserves any more will make controlling it harder than it already is. Here you go." Danzo said as he handed Sasuke and Sakura a pill each and Kakashi a paper describing the pills.

These pills, which has as of yet been unnamed, increases person's reserves exponentially. The only negative effect is that the control of said person remains exactly where it was before consuming this pill. That unfortunate side effect will have to be remedied before use.

"Alright, you two can take the pills if you want. I can't force you or deny you this if this is what you want." Kakashi said as showing the two the paper.

"After taking the pills I'd advise teaching the two shadow clone jutsu. After that allow them to use shadow clones to work on chakra control. The original can work on physical conditioning in the meantime." Danzo offered

Before Kakashi could reply his thanks, Sasuke and Sakura popped the pills in their mouths. The second after they swallowed them a huge burst of chakra exuded from them. Kakashi noted that their reserves equaled his.

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked

"Stronger." Sasuke simply said as Sakura nodded

"Thank you Danzo. May I ask that you excuse us so that we may get started training." Kakashi asked

"Of course." Danzo said as he walked away and waved his farewell to the team with his one good arm.

"Alright Naruto I need you to wait for a little while. Sasuke, Sakura form this handsign and push more chakra than you do with the standard clone jutsu." Kakashi said as the two nodded.

The two planned on making 5 clones, but got 2 shadow clone.

"I was pushing chakra for 5 clones." Sasuke said

"Me too. Why did we only get two sensei?" Sakura asked

"The shadow clone jutsu takes more chakra than the clone jutsu. I guess you should put in for 20 regular clones for now." Kakashi said

The two nodded and got the 10 shadow clones which was Kakashi's desired number of clones.

"That's just what I expected and wanted you to make. Alright Naruto, I want you to make 20 clones." Kakashi said as Naruto created the required number of clones.

"I guess that Danzo guy wasn't kidding about Naruto's reserves being so high. He doesn't look he felt the effects and he created twice what we made. I felt a strain on my chakra just creating 10." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded in agreement

"Alright the first thing I'm going to do is teach you how to climb trees with chakra, the first chakra control exercise. My clone will teach your clones, while I place some gravity seals on your bodies." Kakashi said

**_Two weeks later _**

Team 7 had a very vigourous training schedule for the past two weeks. After two days of 12 hours practicing with shadow clones, team 7 gained 10 days for Sakura and Sasuke, and 20 days worth of chakra control training. They also were working on physical conditioning for as long as they were able with Naruto lasting 6 hours and Sakura only lasting for two hours, Sasuke being inbetween their results. For the 5 remainding days of the week Kakashi had them create twice as many clones. The first half worked on chakra control while the other half worked on jutsu mastery. Sasuke worked on mastery of the fireball jutsu and the shadow clone jutsu. Naruto worked on mastery of the shadow clone and shadow clone explosion jutsu. Sakura worked on mastery of the shuriken shadow clone jutsu and the shadow clone jutsu. That added up to 25 days for Sasuke and Sakura, and 50 days for Naruto of chakra control training. They mastered the jutsu to the point where they could do one handed handseals for all except the shadow clone jutsu, with that justu they still needed the handseal. After another week of jutsu mastery they acheived seal less jutsu for all the jutsu they currently possesed. Sasuke knew the academy three, but had problems doing the standard clone because he needed better control, fireball jutsu, and shadow clone jutsu. Naruto knew the academy two, shadow clone jutsu, and shadow clone explosion. Sakura knew the academy three, and although she was struggling with the clone she was doing better than the other two, shuriken shadow clone jutsu, and the shadow clone jutsu. Their physical conditioning really helped. They all increased exponentially in speed and strength. Sakura was the strongest in raw strength with Naruto being weaker but still stronger than Sasuke, Sasuke was the fastest with Naruto just barely being slower, but above all Naruto still had the most stamina. Sasuke currently used the interceptor fighting style of the Uchiha. Naruto just used a brawler fighting style with the help of shadow clones. Sakura still used the academy taijutsu style, but her physical conditioning made her better at it. (AN Sasuke is as fast as Lee is with weights on, with Naruto and Sakura not that far behind him. In skill they are all low to mid chunin, but they are low to mid genin in experience since they haven't been on a mission yet. They all have high Chunin to low Jounin control.)

Sakura and Naruto formed a friendship, but she still held her crush on Sasuke. She was losing the crush because she knew that nothing that could stop the marriage would be appreciated by her. She didn't want to die, didn't want Naruto to die, and she didn't want either of them to leave the village. She was contempt with her fate, but wasn't dreading it like she probably would have if she heard the arranged marriage part only during her academy days. Sasuke opened up to his teammates more. Naruto and Sasuke came to relize that they both know the pain of lonliness, but not the same thing. Naruto never had bonds, and Sasuke lost his to the person he cared for the most. Sasuke dropped the path of an avenger, but made a solemn vow to his parents(A vow that he filled team Kakashi in on) that if he ever crossed paths with Itachi he would bring him to Konoha to deal with the punishment of his crimes, but not at the cost of his or his comrades lives. Sakura over time realized that the reasons why she and every girl in their academy class fell for Sasuke was all a lie. Everything about him before was used to keep people away, but not his true personality. She liked his true personality. She hoped that Ino at least could see his true personality, so that she could lose the crush and either move on or gain real feelings for Sasuke. Sakura also told Naruto of his complete lack of notice of Hinata's feelings for him. This caused Naruto to talk to the timid girl and make her realize that her feelings for Naruto were more adoration than romantic. He was a hero to her like the fourth was to Naruto. The only differnece was that Naruto being her age and the opposite sex allowed her to get confused in her emotion. Sakura decided for the both of them that the arranged marriage would stay between team 7, the hokage, and the council. She wanted to grow feelings for Naruto before the marriage to be public knowledge. She knew it would happen soon because her feelings for him already grew from annoyance to a close friendship. She was just waiting for the day that his feelings for her became requited.

Team 7 also changed their clothes slightly. Kakashi at least managed to convince them to wear darker versions of the colors they wore. Naruto wore black pants, black sandals, black forehead protector cloth, and a dark orange and black jacket with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. Sakura wore a dark red short sleeve shirt, a dark red skirt with black biker shorts that reached her knees, black boots, and a dark red forehead protector cloth. Sasuke wore black pants, a dark blue short sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, black gloves like Kakashi's, black sandals, and a dark blue forehead protector cloth.

Team 7 was walking into the hokage's office for the first and only mission before the Chunin Exams. Said mission happened to be a C rank, something that most Genin fresh out the academy never got. The hokage explained their mission which was a C rank bodyguard mission. They had to escort Tazuna the bridgebuilder home and then protect him until he finished a bridge. Kakashi sent them home to pack and told them to meet him at the gate in 30 minutes.


End file.
